You asked for It!
by Suseri Otsutsuki
Summary: Four month after the war was gone, Sasuke finally being released. On his second free day, Naruto and Sakura 'kidnapped' him to a party where their friends already waiting. He was surprise to learn something in this party so he might as well do something surprising to honour someone. SASUNARU. FLUFF.


Disclaimer: Naruto created by Masashi Kishimoto. I do not own Naruto. I own nothing.

Warning: OOC. Fluff. SasuNaru. Ignoring some canon's ships and Neji still alive. NeGaa, ShikaTema, LeeSaku, ShinoHina, KanKiba, SaiIno as cameo.

Thanks to and LOTS OF LOVE FOR **mmlove.1718** for betaing this story!

* * *

You asked for It!

by

_Suseri Otsutsuki_

* * *

It happens at Valentine's Day.

The war has stopped and slowly each ninja village rebuild their own strength. In Konoha, Sasuke just got his freedom back thanks to Kakashi and Naruto's words two days ago. He was expecting to be casted out by his former teammates from team 7, however... now he was walking with Sakura and Naruto in each side. He scowled.

"Why do I need to go to this party?" His annoyance can be heard from his voice.

He was being _kidnapped_ by them when he was on his way to Kakashi's office to get permission to leave Konoha. Need he remind anyone that he and Naruto currently only have one arm. Not totally defenseless but if your opponent is Sakura Haruno who helped the sealing process the mother of chakra, not to mention her strength to knocked out the said mother of chakra... nope, Sasuke was not dumb enough to just attack her without negotiation. He never be a suicidal guy, mind you.

"Duh, Sasuke-kun, I told you already," Sakura huffed.

The said Uchiha hissed, "Yes, remind me again."

Naruto laughed, "We will have a party with our friends to celebrate our victory! We had been waiting for you to get free so we haven't throw a party!"

"Who want me present in a party? Do I need to remind you that I am a war criminal?" Sasuke asked Naruto and Sakura. Expecting them to answer but they just giggle when the three of them entered a place which is their destination because a chorus of voice answer his question.

"We are!"

Sasuke's head snapped up to see a bright warm room along a small stage for small performance with mic stand and music instrumentals sets. All of them wearing casual non-formal clothes. Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Kiba, Shino, Hinata are there. Sasuke understand it because they were his classmates at academy ninja. But, there are someone who was never related to Sasuke directly like Neji, Lee, Ten ten and Sai. Albeit strange, they were in chunin exams years ago so Sasuke can accept them and Sai was there when team 7 met him in Orochimaru's hideout.

"Why?" He asked them. Slightly lost. Why would they want HIM in any contact with them? His genious brain has malfunction to find the right reason why. Not that he was an expert in relationship between people so their answer was beyond his prediction.

"Because you are our _nakama_!" They said grinning. Including Naruto and Sakura who adding, "Plus, this is Valentine's Day!"

It silenced Sasuke effectively.

His onyx and Rinnegan eyes looking at his _nakama'_s faces one by one. After leaving Konoha and all his crimes has been done, these people still considered him as their _nakama_. His gaze rested on Naruto in a long moment. He knew their friends will not accept him if it's not because Naruto's kind heart influenced them badly. Well, the future Hokage seems very talented in that departement. As expected from Asura's reincarnation.

The party starts, everyone drinking and eating. Some people dancing while the others singing. Three people come in the middle of party but they were welcomed warmly. Sasuke who saw that asked Naruto, "Why Kazekage and his siblings are here?"

Naruto grinned and pointed at Gaara's direction, Sasuke followed it then widened his eyes before frozen. He saw Neji kissing with Gaara. Naruto snickering, "They are boyfriends."

It stole Sasuke's attention from the couple. They are teenagers so it's not a strange sight. To have someone. Now that explained the situation which Sasuke found a bit odd since the party started. The dance partners. The obvious one is Neji and Gaara. Shino with Hinata. Sai with Ino. Shikamaru with Temari. Kankuro and Kiba. Lee and Sakura. The last two... it's surprised Sasuke a bit. Well, seems like only Chiba and Ten Ten who are not with someone.

"I thought you like Sakura," said Sasuke casually before drinking. Naruto laughed, "Yeah, I thought that too but nah... I realized it's someone else."

Stiffened, Sasuke lowered his glass before put it on the table and keep his eyes on the couples in front of them although all his attention focused on Naruto who sit beside him. "You have someone, then? Girlfriend? or Boyfriend?" Sasuke asked in absolutely calm voice. Almost flat tone.

"Nah," Naruto shrugged, "Not yet."

Sasuke stayed stilled without any emotion leaked on his face. He didn't missed the word 'yet' in Naruto's answer. It's give a bad signal and alarmed the Uchiha survivor. "You have a crush on someone," it's not a question but a statement. When he didn't received any word about this, Sasuke throw a glance at Naruto who looked at him with rosy hue colored his whiskered cheeks. The reactions speak volumes to the point Sasuke eyes widened with the silent answers. He stated the obvious once more, "You're smitten."

Naruto pouted while looking away to hiding his blushing, "Shut up!"

"Why haven't you and your crush become a couple yet?" Sasuke turned his head to Naruto. He didn't think with Naruto become a hero now, he doubt anyone would reject him.

The blonde scoffed, "Hmmmm... I don't know. You see, this person, my-so-called-crush, leave Konoha years ago to _hibernated_ in a creepy snake's den named Otogakure. We haven't met in normal circumtances and everytime I've met this person, there always be a fight between us. The last time we fought, it costs us our arms. So, you tell me."

Frozen.

Sasuke blinks several times but his eyes never leaving Naruto who pointedly pouted shyly to the ground. He doubt his hearing for once but the blushing and stealing glances from Naruto clearly supported Sasuke's assumption about the blonde's words. Does Naruto saying what Sasuke think he was saying?

"And you still have a crush for this person?"

Naruto muttered lowly, "Stop stating the obvious."

"It sounds fool if you ask me..." Sasuke commented.

"No kidding," Naruto chuckles. "But, since when you saw me doing smart thing, Sasuke?"

"Point taken."

"Yeah, hehe!" Naruto grinned.

Uncomfortable silent dropped between them. Their eyes on the stage, looking at their friends singing and dancing. However, their attentions full on each other. It's maddening. The tension rising with each seconds gone.

"So... why you never tell this person?" said The Uchiha cautiously.

"Never had the chance," Naruto shrugged. "Shinobi's War, remember? Besides, what would you think I should say to this person? Just straight to the point like 'Oy, _Teme_! Listen. This is nothing personal. Not a big deal, dude, but I love you. As in romantic way, not in 'you are my nest friend' way so it will be nice if you don't runaway from me **AGAIN**!"

Stunned, Sasuke slightly frowned, "Fair enough."

He also noticed it seems like everyone has the chance to hold the mic and sing. Even the shy girl Hinata. Sasuke frowned. He keep his conversation with Naruto continue, "What would you think could happens if this person know?"

Naruto smirked mischieviously, "I bet he will be freaking out, maybe? He is kinda a coward, don't you think? He keeps runaway from the truth or anyone. Well, I guess it's his _thing_, you know? Living in denial, chasing the absurd reality."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at that, "Is this person your crush or your enemy? You sounds like holding grudges."

"Who said I'm not?" Naruto raised his eyebrows. "I may not using the exact _L_ word to this person but I think my actions speak louder enough and this person keep running from me with thousands invalid reasons! People said he is a genious ninja but to me, nah... he is just an idiot."

"Despite that, you still care for this person."

Naruto scowled, "I never claim to be a smart person! In my defence, this person _**stole**_ my heart_, okay? _I tried to catches the thief's attention who never know whose heart this person hold. Do people choose whom they falling in love with? I can't choose who will be my love interest, you know. It's just happens. What d'you say?"

Sasuke stayed in silent at that.

"Told ya."

Pregnant silent present again before the Uchiha concluded, "Basically, you are saying this person will runaway if you confess your feelings?"

Naruto shrugged and his voice sounds saddened like he was defeated in a battle, "It's his _thing_..."

Sasuke stared at Naruto's sorrowful face for a long time. He can't blame Naruto to judging his reaction based on their past. Naruto believes Sasuke more than anyone, the Uchiha well-aware about this. The only living person who never gave up about him even when Sasuke himself done that to this world. However, it seems Naruto never realized that his feelings was not unrequited.

"_Usuratonkachi_," Sasuke sighed fondly and smile faintly.

Naruto turned her had to Sasuke to scowled, "What?" But then Sasuke's index and middle finger touch his forehead softly, took him off guard. He was stunned. Confusion written all over his face with slightly blush on his cheeks.

Sasuke said as he rise from the chair, "I think you understimate your-so-called-crush, Naruto."

"You have better idea about this person, uh?" Naruto raised an eyebrow, challenging Sasuke with, "Go on. I'm listening."

The Uchiha smirked at him before walking towards the stage after said, "Well-said."

_Challenge accepted._

Naruto was puzzled, "Huh?"

Like him, the others stopping their activities when they saw Sasuke standing on the stage. Talking in low tones to Kiba (drummer), Kankurou (bassist), Neji (guitarist) and Ino (keyboardist) who are now in charge for the music. They keep changing the personels depends on who will be the singer. After Sasuke told them what he want, he left them with the music instruments and facing the audience while mic on his right hand.

"Sasuke-kun! Are you going to sing?" Sakura asked in surprised. Not only her, everyone in this room was looking at each other in confusion. Sasuke replied calmly, "In a minute, I have something to say first."

After the audience close their mouth and silenced at once, Sasuke begin, "First of all, I'm honoured to be considered as your _nakama_ after all what I've done. I don't deserved it but I appreciated it. Thank you," he closed his eyes for a moment before opened it again.

"Second, maybe some of you were wondering why I'm doing this," he glance at Naruto which was noticed by everyone so they followed his eye's direction. Naruto startled when everyone attention's now on him. He flustered, "Wha—"

Sasuke grabbed the audiences' eyes again by stating, "I lost a battle to someone. This person is the closest person to me. He did everything in his power to bring me back from darkness.

He put his dream, his bonds and his life in a risk just to get me back. This person didn't ask anything from me but I owe him. So, I thought, since he did marvelous things for my existance, personally, it's my turn to do something out of ordinary too.

Therefore, I'm standing here in front of you all."

They gave him an applause with knowing smile and understanding glances towards Naruto. All the audiences knew Sasuke is not the person who likes to talk in public about something. Let alone sharing something private. He rarely share anything with anyone. However, he make this sacrifice for _this person_. It was enough for others to get the message that _he _someone special for the Uchiha. They also knew Sasuke's intention to telling all of them like this, it's because _this person_ is a dear friend for all the audiences. The young Uchiha aware when he left _his _side for many years and people who supported _him _were them. To honour _this person_, the armless teenager want to make something clear with them.

Sasuke knew the others get the picture right away, albeit Naruto still in the dark. The blonde looked a bit lost, despite he had a feeling who is this about.

"One thing I know about him... he always seek acknowledgement."

Okay, now Naruto sure this is about him because once again eyes on him now and his cheeks reddened after a while due to Sasuke's words finally sinked in. Others who was not in stage slowly walked towards Naruto with satisfied smile on their lips. Gaara and Shikamaru stand beside Naruto who still sit on his chair. Sakura stand behind the blonde with the rest of them stay close to the four.

"Has he gone mad?" Naruto muttered, Sakura giggles. Shikamaru smirked, "Looking back to his ancestors history, there is a possibility."

"Years ago, when he first state his dream to become Hokage, I didn't bother to look at him at all because I thought he won't make it. However, throughout the years we grow up and seeing him now," Sasuke's eyes rested on Naruto again who's looked flustered. "I bet all of you come to my conclusion too," he said confidently.

"I have no doubt that he... my closest friend, my brother, _**my**_ Naruto Uzumaki will be Nanadaime Hokage."

The audiences went wild with that! Clapping madly and cheering loudly for Sasuke and Naruto. The girls squealing, the boys congratulating. Naruto himself turned into tomato in a matter of second! He was stunned in awe. "Is he saying what I think he is saying?" Naruto asked anyone near him.

Gaara smile, knowing his best friend need confirmation that this is not an illusion so he reassured Naruto, "Yes, he is."

Before the blonde voicing his thought, the music was playing while Sasuke start singing.

Sasuke eyes never left Naruto's when he is singing. Intuitively, the blond know that this song... is for him from the Uchiha.

"Naruto! He is falling in love with you too!" Sakura exclaimed joyfully. Happy for her friends more than words! The rest of the audiences share her sentiment because they saw the struggle between Sasuke and Naruto.

Sasuke put a smug face at that and Naruto burst into laughter with others. He seems pretty confident about Naruto will always love him no matter the situation. Not that he was wrong about that. Their history was unavoided proof, after all.

Well, it is true. Everyone in this room knows that. No doubt.

Naruto smile in understanding at the last lyric. It fits their situation perfectly so he can heard the message behind that which was unnoticed by the others. An apology. Implicit due to Sasuke's pride. But, Naruto heard it. Understand and accepted it with a firm nod to Sasuke. It's made his day if the Uchiha's small smile was any indication.

Shikamaru and Sakura pull Naruto from his chair. "Go get him, Naruto, come on!" Sakura grinned.

They push him to the stage and standing beside Sasuke who stared at him amusedly. Naruto blushing hard.

Sasuke closed their distance, put the mic on its stand hold and placed his arm on Naruto's waist before pressing their lips together. Naruto remember Sasuke's taste vividly. How couldn't he? His first and second kiss was belong to Sasuke Uchiha. But... if their first two kiss only last a second because it was just accident. This time... it's different. They closed their eyes and Sasuke kissed Naruto first.

Oh.

Naruto felt he is melting after he kissed him back. He almost forget the world or his surrounding as their kiss deepening. However, he was brought back to reality when the crowd went crazy and endless chanting surround the new couple. They breaking the kiss to take a breathe. Panting slightly, Naruto chuckles.

"Look what you've done," the blonde glancing at their surrounding shyly.

Sasuke smirked, "You asked for it."

"Huh?"

He smile faintly before kiss him again.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Hope you guys enjoyed it and don't mind to give me review!

This story keep haunting me so I need to write it down. I know, I know, I remember my "Perfect Time" story, but like I said before, plot bunnies, what's you gonna do if you were me? Even now, my mind was attacked by Drarry and Lawlu but maybe I will write them in my first languange. It's been a long time since I write story in Indonesian LOL

This month I was blessed with so much love so I write a lot of fluff story for my OTPs XD also to celebrate this acc which I created 4 years ago XD Anyway, what do you think? Do you like it or not? Please let me know!


End file.
